Anything for Love
by Bianca Lightyear
Summary: Jealousy has never been pretty anywhere, anytime, any relationship.
1. The End of the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: As you know, I have given up on another story

**DISCLAIMER:** As you know, I have given up on another story. Sorry about that guarantee, the whole thing did not work out so well. Maybe this one will work for me, don't exactly if it will or will not though, so I won't be making any guarantees or promises. So anyways, I don't own anything, but this doesn't only go for this chapter, but all of them.

**COUPLINGS: **Tidus/Yuna, Gippal/Rikku, Baralai/Paine, Shuyin/Lenne, _minor _Wakka/Lulu and Seymour/Dona

**Anything for Love**

YUNA

_Ugh, where am I again?_ Yuna then looked around taking in her surroundings, _Oh, I'm on an airplane on my way to Zanarkand._ After her mother died from a tragic car accident, Yuna was forced to fly from her hometown of Bevelle to Zanarkand to meet up with her father. Yuna's father and mother weren't divorced at all, it's just that Yuna's father was never home and somewhere in Spira. _Right when my life was getting to its highest point, it all goes downhill ever since that one night._ _My mother dies in a car accident, and now I'm forced to move here, to Zanarkand. _Instead of sulking for a couple more hours, Yuna just decided to go to sleep. _Goodness, there's nobody to talk to, so what can I do?_

"Miss, we have landed a couple of minutes ago, and I need you to exit the plane, everybody has departed the plane into the airport." A flight attendant shook Yuna gently, which only seemed like a minute later.

"Oh my Yevon, I am very sorry!" Yuna shot up from her seat, making sure she won't bang her head against the panels above her seat.

"It's fine, have a good day!" The flight attendant then waved at Yuna when she exited the plane.

_Oh great, how humiliating. _Yuna said blushing a little as she walked across the bridge into the airport.

_Wow, this place really is big_. She looked around and followed the arrows on the signs into the baggage claim. _Almost forgot, I must call Seymour and tell him that I arrived_. Seymour was Yuna's boyfriend in Bevelle, they've been dating for 1 year and 2 months, and they met at the boarding school they both attended, Lady Yunalesca & Lord Zaon Preparatory School. When Yuna told Seymour that she was departing for Zanarkand, the two of them promised to wait for each other.

Right after she found her two oversized bags, she grabbed her cell phone, which only had one battery left, out of her pocket and dialed in Seymour's number. _Huh, why isn't he answering?_ Yuna called about 10 times until someone, who apparently wasn't Seymour, picked up the phone. _Why did Seymour's father answer Seymour's cell phone?_

"Hello, Yuna, are you looking for Seymour?" Jyscal, Seymour's father asked.

"Yes, Lord Jyscal, I want to talk to Seymour, it's been about a day since Seymour and I have last talked." Yuna said politely into the phone. _Oh my, I sound like a love sick puppy._

"I'm sorry Yuna, Seymour isn't upstairs, although, he is at the neighbor's house. Do you want me to call Seymour to come inside?" Jyscal responded.

"No thank you, but thank you very much, Lord Jyscal."

"You're welcome, Yuna."

_Wait a second, he only lives next to one person who apparently is Dona, his ex-girlfriend. How wonderful can my life get?_ Yuna then attempted to call her dad, although, her phone's battery ran out, having Yuna in a horrible mood. _I don't think its PMS, nor am I on my period, it's just a very horrible day._

Instead of having to be lost in the rather humongous airport, Yuna walked out of the airport, towards the entrance of the building. She waited outside for about ten minutes until somebody tapped her shoulder.

"You must be Yuna, right?" A guy with fruitish looking hair that practically floated on his head which was held up by a blue bandanna tied on his forehead said.

"Yes, I am Yuna, I hate to be rude, but who are you?" She asked the guy with strange hair.

"You must be Braska's daughter, alright," the man chuckled a bit, "your dad hasn't told you yet? I'm Wakka. I am supposed to be, err, sorta like a chaperone, ya? I drive you to places around Zanarkand, and I watch over you, but I'm not your body guard or guardian, or whatever."

"Oh, that sounds great." Yuna smiled still a bit mad at how Seymour practically cheated on her and dumped her at the same time for his ex-girlfriend, who he swore he would never see her again.

"Anyways, we should get outta this place before we get trampled, ya?" Wakka said walking towards a car parked next to the curb.

Wakka unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat door in the front for Yuna. He then put all of Yuna's luggage into the trunk not really having any difficulties, her luggage was around 50.3 pounds each and Yuna didn't even want to try to carry the luggage. Yuna was actually grateful to have her other stuff, which are stuffed in about 19 boxes, imported to Zanarkand earlier.

After closing the trunk door, Wakka opened the front door, sitting on the driver's seat. He then inserted the key into the ignition, turned it, and drove off.

"So Yuna, tell me a bit about yourself, ya?" Wakka said staring at Yuna then looking back on the road.

"There's really nothing to say about me, just the fact that I'm forced to move from Bevelle to here, I won't be seeing my friends for a while, and my boyfriend practically dumped me for his ex." Yuna said looking at her hands while talking.

"Wow, that's pretty messed up. Anyways, I guess it's my time for sharing now, right?" Yuna just nodded her head, "Well, I work for the Zanarkand Abes blitzball team, and actually, I'm the coach. I came from Besaid, can't you tell? I'm married to a woman named, Lulu, and we have a soon-to-be-son named Vidina. And that's all there is to it, ya?"

"You coach a blitzball team?" Yuna asked.

"Well, high school blitzball team, to be more specific, ya? This year's my last year to coach, because I gotta take care of my son, ya know. Cuz I'm gonna be a daddy soon and I don't wanna be gone every single day. I mean Lu can take care of him and all, but she's busy too, ya? But I gotta quit my coaching career and I don't wanna be gone when Lu's in labor or when the baby's just born, like ya know how in dem shows the daddies are always there when the baby's born, well, I wanna be a better dad than those movie star ones ya?" Wakka then responded with a little insecurity in between those words.

"Wow, but you don't have to quit your job to take care of your baby, in fact, you don't have to give up your favorite hobby in Spira to be a good father." Yuna said.

"I know, but, we all gotta make sacrifices once in a while for a very special person, but all I wanna do is just being there for my son to take his first steps into Spira." Wakka said.

"I see." Yuna responded looking out the window.

"Hey, Yuna, actually, I wanna take you to one of my blitz practices tomorrow. It's at noon so be ready by then, ya?" Wakka said, "And it's obvious that I'll be drivin' ya there."

"I'd be glad to go." Yuna looked at Wakka then at the buildings surrounding the car, all lit up in a variety of colors, "Wow." Yuna whispered to herself.

After a few minutes, they parked and Yuna was then taken out of her thoughts.

"Where are we?" Yuna looked around.

"We're here at your condo, you're living in the penthouse." Wakka said.

"Oh my Yevon, my father would actually buy all of this for me?" Yuna said still flabbergasted and placed a hand on her chest.

"Eh, guess so," Wakka said scratching the back of his head, "anyways, let's go bring your stuff up, I got other duties too, I gotta take care of Lu."

Wakka then grabbed all of Yuna's luggage out of the trunk and helped Yuna bring it to the very top floor into her room.

When they made it to the top floor and into her room, Yuna stopped right in front of the entrance of her room.

"Oh my…" Yuna trailed off, very shocked.

"Okay Yuna, let's get movin', I'm a very busy man," Wakka said, carefully, yet briskly placing Yuna's luggage on the side, "here's your room key, and this place has 2 and a half bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, here's the living space, there's the kitchen, and there's the balcony. The two outdoor swimming pools are downstairs and up a floor, and the indoor one is in the main lobby. See ya tomorrow, and have a good night, ya?"

Not giving Yuna a chance to respond, Wakka shut the door softly and left.

"Oh my Yevon! My life literally can get better." Yuna dropped her purse onto the floor and took a look at every room. _My, they're all partially prepared too. I guess Zanarkand won't be as bad as I thought it would. _

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

It's sorta been a while, please _bear_ with me!


	2. The Beginning of the End

LENNE & FRIENDS

THE CREW

_This is dumb, why doesn't he like me? I know I shouldn't change, but I did just a little, well maybe a lot just for him, but he still wants us to be friends, what a waste! _Lenne was looking down at the ground kicking a small pebble in between her feet and taken in by her thoughts. _I mean, we've been friends for a long time, and he-_

"Hello? Lenne, you look like a loner over there, and I just asked you a question, that you never responded to." The guy in her thoughts, Tidus, waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"I, uh, err," Lenne blushed a little, in a way that Tidus couldn't see it, "my bad, Tidus, I'm just a bit tired."

"I thought you just drank all that coffee like a few seconds ago," Tidus said with a confused expression on his face, "now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all." Lenne said making it seem way more obvious that she was keeping a secret.

"Lenne, c'mon I've known you ever since we were 7, I know if you're keeping a secret or not, I'm not that dumb. Well, academically, yes, but friendship wise, nah." Tidus said crossing his arms and giving Lenne "the look".

"I, uh, gotta go home now and feed Kimahri, later guys!" Lenne then walked, actually power-walked, towards her house, which was around the neighborhood. They were outside their school, the school bell rang 30 minutes ago, so the campus grounds were almost empty.

"What's going on with Lenne, she's been acting weird lately." Tidus said looking at Rikku, one of Lenne's best friends.

"Oh! I heard that she's having problems with-Owie!" Paine, another one of Lenne's best friends, jabbed Rikku's ribs with her elbow.

"What Spunky here is trying to say is that, Lenne's on her period so don't mind her." Paine said in a sharp tone.

"Ah, that time of the month." Baralai said nodding his head.

"Okay, I was gettin' a little worried there, ya know." Tidus said completely falling for it.

"But-but, I was about to say that!" Rikku pouted receiving a glare from the one and only Paine.

"Oh poopie," Rikku said seeming a bit paranoid, "so guys, what do you wanna do? It's Friday for sweet Yunalesca's sake!"

"I have blitz practice, so do you guys wanna wait 'till I get out? Or do you guys wanna watch?" Tidus said.

"Nah, I think Dr. P over here would get a bit impatient-," Rikku was then cut off yet again, but not as violent.

"I think you mean _you_ would get impatient." Paine said sourly.

"But, anyways, meet us up at the mall later on, or maybe at the Zanarkand City Walk. Yeah, hit us up there, kay?" Rikku said not asking for any opinions or options.

"Sure, so call you guys later, okay?" Tidus said walking back towards the school.

"Bye Tidus!"

"Bye."

"Have fun."

They all exchanged good byes and Tidus just walked in towards the gym ready for his last blitz practice of the week.

"Kimahri, I'm still wondering why he'd go for every girl, as in every girl, besides me! I know I sound like a psychotic weirdo, but you'd do anything for love, right Kimahri?" Lenne said lying down on her bed and picking up her furry blue cat by the armpits and talking to him.

"Meow." Kimahri said, jumping of the bed and licking his fur.

"Hmph, thanks a lot." Lenne said looking up at the ceiling.

_What am I doing? It's Friday, and I'm stuck here moping around and talking to a cat! I'm just way too in love to even have fun? UGH! I guess it's my period and the coffee that's talking._

_Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz_.

"Oh poo, where's my cell phone at?" Rikku said reaching into her purse looking for her cell phone, "Never mind, got it!"

Rikku grabbed her phone and pressed the green button, accepting the call.

"Hey Pops, what's shakin?" Rikku responded the call in her normal, yet irregular bubbly voice.

"Why?" Rikku responded from a high pitched, squeaky voice to a solemn, monotone voice, which was actually abnormal for Rikku.

"See ya Pops, okay, love you, bye." Rikku threw her cell phone back into her purse crossing her arms over her chest and making her usual pouting face.

"HMPH! I gots to go home for some sorta 'emergency'! What a day to spoil my weekend. Well see you guys later." Rikku left stomping back to her house which was around the corner from the Zanarkand City Walk leaving Paine and Baralai alone.

"So Paine, how's life." Baralai asked with his charming smile, but not so charming for Paine.

"Hmph." Paine just scowled at Baralai and sat on a nearby chair.

"I see you're feeling the same as usual." Baralai said still having his smile on, which was now fading away.

_Oh great, when's Tidus coming back, I can't stand being next to this goody-two-shoes/pretty boy._ Paine said to herself rolling her eyes and staring at the same object, not blinking at all.

_Yikes, she looks like she's going to kill me in any second from now._ Baralai thought with a small petrified look on his face. _I wonder how she would react when I tell her…_

_Oh wow, I wonder where Wakka's at. He's 15 minutes late._ Tidus thought to himself looking at the big sphere pool and spacing out a bit.

"Hey Tidus, do you know where Wakka's at?" Shuyin, his best friend, asked.

"Nah, it's either he had to rush Lu to the hospital, or he slept in for some reason." Tidus said shaken from his thoughts and now looking at Shuyin.

"Sorry I was late guys, I had to take care of something, ya? Oh and I had to bring this little stinker with me too." Wakka said coming from the gym's entrance accidentally closing the door in somebody's face, "Whoops."

"Ow! You could have at least held the door open for me." A petite girl with brown hair (Yuna gots her FFX hair) came in holding her nose and narrowing her eyes at Wakka.

"I'm sorry, ya? Oh yeah guys, this little one is Yuna, she's the person I told you guys about that I'd be watching over, oh and she's going to this school." Wakka said messing up her hair.

Tidus just stood there watching Yuna, not listening to any word he said after introducing this lovely girl. After Wakka introduced this beautiful stranger, Tidus walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Tidus."

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE!**

Don't make fun of me please. D


End file.
